


A Tale of Smoke and Hunny

by JubalHarshaw



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bear-on-bear, Bears, Big Handsome Man, Chubby, Erotica, Fat - Freeform, First Time, First gay experience, First specific ship, Furry, Hardcore, Hundred Acre Wood, M/M, Romance, blowjob, cum in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubalHarshaw/pseuds/JubalHarshaw
Summary: Smokey Bear, beloved National Forest Service PSA icon, has moved up in the world and gets a new assignment: an adventure to the famous Hundred Acre Wood. What will he find there? Curious townfolk? Love? Self-discovery? Find out as our ursine friend embarks on the most unforgettable ride of his life...
Relationships: Smokey Bear/Winnie the Pooh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Tale of Smoke and Hunny

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A NON-COMMERCIAL TRANSFORMATIVE WORK OF FICTION. THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANY OF THE MATERIAL CONTAINED HEREIN. WERE THIS FAIR-USE WORK TO ACTUALLY INFRINGE ON A CONCEPT IN PRODUCTION BY ANY OF THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS, THE AUTHOR WOULD BE REALLY QUITE SHOCKED.

Smokey the Bear couldn't believe what he was seeing, sitting at his desk at work. A true oddity of residential zoning and fire safety protocol. A town that has somehow persisted for decades, unincorporated, right on the edge of a national park? It was as though it didn't exist, but it had to, the last census recorded sentient animals living there (though the details were missing), and presumably they were still there given what the postal service reported.

What was even more bizarre was that in the entire time this village had existed, it had never once had a fire safety inspection performed, despite its proximity to the park. Perhaps the fact that the town was technically part of land owned by the Robins, a family of humans, had something to do with it. 

This was not what Smokey had in mind when he said he wanted more responsibility than just as a forest fire prevention mascot. He'd done the media gig for years, photo shoots, promotional appearances, TV commercials, even a cheesy rap music video once. Being hired by the Department of the Interior to manage fire safety in natural preserves across the entire country sounded like a dream come true at first. But in reality he was a glorified auditor, struggling to be taken seriously. Even with a vaguely humanoid body shape, he was still a  _ bear _ , and not a lot of fur-clad Americans can get jobs in government for unsurprising reasons. 

Sometimes he missed the pageantry, the attention of being an educational icon. He was a lot busier now, usually pulling long hours either stuck in an office or traveling from one park to another, inspecting national parks and inevitably clashing with the Ranger service on implementation and enforcement of regulations. It was boring, and lonely, on the whole.

Maybe this peculiar assignment would break the monotony. His boss had been so excited to give it to him: "Eh! Smokey! Buddy! I got the perfect job for you. There's this town that supposedly doesn't exist, small pop of talking animals, like you right? Everyone we talk to in the state calls it the Hundred Acre Wood. We're flying you out there tomorrow, so you got the rest of the day to research it and pack. Your flight's at 6 am. Go get 'em buddy!"

Planes were always bothersome for Smokey the Bear. Despite the fact he mostly wears clothes, he's still a bear and thus, treated with the same otherness as other fur-kin. Civil rights had come a long way for the furs, but not far enough. Humans could still be pretty bigoted and air travel was especially bad for him and his kind. Even the planes didn't accommodate bodies like his well by design, the seat arms in coach always hugged his broad bear-like hips too tightly. 

The flight wasn't worse than any other he'd been on though. He landed and picked up his rental car without incident, thanking his lucky stars that his height was more alike to an average human man than that of his cartoony promotional presentation. He set out on his journey immediately, as he only had the rest of today to complete the inspection of the village, his return flight was tomorrow morning.

The directions led him to a dirt road that passed through the Robin farm, so per procedure Smokey had to stop and check in with them. An older couple answered the door, and greeted him warmly, not seeming to mind that he was a bear at all. They were very accommodating, hardly needing to see his badge or paperwork. The old farmhouse was well kept, and featured many photographs of a young man at various ages. Their son Christopher, they said, had gone off to college and they were very proud of him, even though he didn't make it back home as often as they'd like. 

They bid him farewell, and he set off down the narrow path through the brush towards The Hundred Acre Wood. It was too narrow for his rental car to traverse, so the rest of the way had to be on foot. The town, they said, was mostly self-sustaining so they let the animal residents manage and maintain the property even though it was on their land. Rules are rules though, it still needed inspection.

At the end of the path, where the Wood technically began, stood a lone pedestal statue. Upon it was a clear, fully enclosed glass case containing a rather old fashioned book. The book was open to a roughly hand-drawn map of the village, which Smokey took note of carefully. The pages shimmered in the sunlight with a curious glow, this was clearly a very special book for some reason. Smokey took a picture of the map with his phone, so he would have an easier time finding his way. Confidently he pressed onward.

Most of the residences seemed to be carved directly into large trees, or set at the top like the first treehouse he came across. Only a wood plank ladder allowed access, so Smokey determined that in order to assess the property, he'd have to climb up. It being a warm summer day, he elected to remove his shirt and tie, keeping on only his lucky ranger hat, jeans and boots. The animal inhabitants wouldn't mind, as clothes were often superfluous for beings with fur, unless they wanted to mingle with humans.

Smokey negotiated the climb expertly, his strong bear body managing without difficulty. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a large owl, who seemed startled but otherwise polite. The bear introduced himself and showed his credentials, and explained his assignment to investigate the fire safety status of every structure in town.

"Well well now you've come to the right place good chap! I happen to be the closest thing The Wood has to a mayor, so yes indeed do proceed sir! We wouldn't want our precious abodes to be ravaged by flame now would we! Do come in, mind the doorframe, you seem to be quite a large specimen good sir."

Owl continued to chatter at length about various trivia of the village, its inhabitants, and some interesting stories that Smokey could only barely pay attention to as Smokey did his work. The house appeared to have been rebuilt somewhat recently, and reinforced, so it was definitely up to code. Owl boasted that he had studied all the building standards and that everything had to be correct. There was no wiring to speak of, and aside from some lamps and a wood stove there wasn't anything noteworthy. Smokey checked all the boxes on his form and thanked Owl for his time, moving on briskly to the next house.

A short way to the southeast brought him to a gloomy plain adorned with thistles, and Smokey came across his next contact: a sad looking donkey munching on some of the brush. The only structure out there was a small stick house, barely larger than the donkey himself. He introduced himself and learned that the donkey's name was Eeyore, who spoke slowly with a deep voice. Smokey also couldn't help but notice as Eeyore milled around the plain that he appeared to have an artificial tail attached by some kind of pin. In fact Smokey couldn't be sure he was a real biological donkey at all, as he seemed more like a living stuffed reproduction of one. The depressed being didn't show much interest in what Smokey was doing, so he decided to carry on with the work, which didn't take long. Apparently the stick house lacked any kind of furnishing, save for some straw on the floor to sleep on. 

Smokey did have to ask about any possible fire sources though, to which Eeyore slowly replied "I don't have anything really, not even opposable thumbs to start any fire." He sighed. It seemed Smokey's work was done here.

On his way to the next house he heard a distant roaring buzz sound from across the water, he could make out a large tree simply swarming with bees. It seemed to be oozing raw fresh honey from many places, a most unusual sight. It didn't appear that anyone could live there, so the bear continued on his way.

Smokey's next stop was a house-tree surrounded by a well-maintained vegetable garden. A poorly written sign out front declared it to be "RABBITS' HOWSE", leaving no mystery who lived here. After knocking on the door it only cracked an inch, with Rabbit exclaiming "Go away Pooh bear! I don't have any more honey for you today! I already...oh...I'm so sorry sir I thought you were somebody else!" The door opened more, showing a shaken looking hare. "What can I do for you?"

Smokey showed his papers and explained the situation. Rabbit seemed annoyed but did cooperate. "Oh alright, but you won't find anything wrong! I've been so so so careful, Mr. Bear! There just can't be anything wrong..."

The house was meticulously organized, and seemed to be up to standards, perhaps above and beyond even. Despite the small space, Rabbit had several fire extinguishers, at least 4 that Smokey could find. He must have gotten them through the Robins, but despite seeming scared of fire despite the low risk, Smokey saw no reason to linger there, so he took his leave.

The next house didn't take long at all. It was a charming little tree-cottage owned by a single mom and her joey, Kanga and Roo (aptly named given they really were Australian marsupials). They were sweet and helpful, and it took only minutes to check their house. There was one very minor code violation, but otherwise the house was fine, so he told them what needed to be fixed (Kanga assuring him it would be) and moved on.

On his way to the second to last house, Smokey got bumped by someone bouncing chaotically along the dirt path. Some kind of tiger variant? He'd never seen one quite like it. Smokey called out for him to stop and identify himself, as he wasn't aware of one additional resident than reported. Tigger, as he would reveal his name shortly thereafter, wouldn't stop bouncing down the road, so Smokey had to make chase past the next house all the way to the next before Tigger made a bad bounce and flopped on the ground laughing. 

Upon questioning it seemed that Tigger's tiny treehouse was on the same property as the southwest house, so he could do both at once. At first he suspected that Tigger was some kind of vagrant, but apparently just a manic feline that was almost never home. Tigger's place checked out, so Smokey went next door to finish up.

The tree he came to featured a tiny house built within that Smokey would never fit inside. The sign out front only read TRESPASSERS WILL and the rest of the sign was broken off. A tiny pig answered the door, looking frightened and uncertain. Piglet calmed down after Smokey told him why he was there, and he explained that he didn't even have anything that could start a fire in the house. From what little Smokey could see through the door and window, there didn't seem to be any problems, and since there was no way to inspect it further, he simply had to call it good and move on.

It was getting to be late in the afternoon, and the lunch he’d grabbed on the way to the Wood had been hours ago. This had taken slightly longer than intended, and Smokey was eager to finish the last stop so he could eat and check into a hotel. The last house was just ahead.

As Smokey Bear approached he could see the resident outside, an orange and red shape moving around. A large sign over the door read MR. SANDERZ, which he guessed was the name? However, as he drew closer, Smokey was not prepared for what he was about to see.

It was a bear! A much smaller specimen than Smokey himself, maybe a little more than half as tall, but portly with orange fur and small dark eyes. He wore a slightly-too-small red shirt and nothing else. His cute chubby build reminded Smokey more of a teddy bear than a real bear, or himself for that matter, as Smokey's body was actually roughly analogous to that of a human, with most other features being like those of a black bear (it was likely he was actually 1/4 human on his mother's side, but interbreeding between humans and fur-kin was quite taboo back then, and is still controversial today).

The small bear was doing some kind of exercise routine while singing to himself, stretching up before bending down forwards, reaching for the ground. Smokey stood mesmerized for a moment at this, just fascinated with this adorable being before him. Out in the world, Smokey almost never saw other bears in human society, and on the rare occasion that he would encounter one, usually in a rural town, they tended to be solitary and unsociable. Smokey had enjoyed a life of privilege as a minor celebrity, and humans had generally been more accepting of him due to his reputation as an educational icon. Others of his kind however, were still viewed as undesirable, even dangerous, regardless of how sentient or peaceful they were. Smokey got on fine with other fur-kin, but other bears were absent from his life, adding to his loneliness.

Seeing another bear, even one noticeably different from himself, had a tremendous effect on Smokey. It was the most peculiar sensation, like a force of gravity, urging him to be close to this new bear. It was an instinct he didn't feel often or have much experience with, but its pull was strong. It didn't matter that the strange bear appeared to be male, the draw was there and Smokey didn't want to fight it.

Regardless of how he might feel though, he still had a job to do, and had to at least try to remain professional, at least for now. As he finally got close enough to speak, he found himself nervous, despite the bear's seemingly pleasant and cheerful demeanor.

"Hello, uh...um...Mr. Sanders, is that right?" Smokey stammered, already embarrassed.

The little bear stopped his exercises and looked up with an innocent smile, speaking with a gentle croon "Why hello there Mister-strange-bear-that-I-don't-know, that was the name of the previous owner, I just live under it. I'm called Winnie the Pooh, but my friends just call me Pooh, or Pooh Bear, or some such. How are you this evening Mister-very-large-bear?"

"Oh sorry uh, yeah we didn't have any reliable record of what residents lived in this town. I'm fine...um...I'm a fire safety inspector from the government, my name is Smokey Bear, and your house is the last one on my list to check."

"Why very nice to meet you Mr. Smokey Bear, you just caught me finishing up my afternoon stoutness exercises, I do them to build up my appetite for supper, and now I have quite the rumbly in my tumbly." Pooh's stomach audibly growled, as though on cue. "Oh dear, there it goes. Say Mr. Bear, since you want to come in anyway, you could join me, you must be hungry and I have more than enough to share with a new friend." 

Did he just ask me to a dinner date already? Smokey thought to himself. Well it seemed like an innocent invitation, maybe he was just being hospitable. Nevertheless Smokey felt compelled to accept, he felt drawn to Pooh like a fire was burning inside him.

"Well it would save me the trouble of finding dinner on my way to the hotel, sure I suppose it couldn't hurt, thank you Mr. Pooh. Oh and you can just call me Smokey."

"Lovely, I never get to spend time with another bear-person. I have all my friends in the Wood you see, but they're all different from me, which is good because differences are good, but this will be a rare treat indeed, new friend Smokey. Come right in, careful not to bump your noggin, friend." Pooh opened his door and beckoned Smokey inside.

Like every other door he'd used today, this one was sized just fine for stout little Pooh (whose head only came up to Smokey's belt buckle), but still smaller than Smokey was tall, so he got lower and squeezed inside. The ceiling was only just barely tall enough not to make him have to crook his neck standing, but he bent a little anyway so as not to look so big.

The cottage interior was little different than the others he'd seen, a bed in one corner, a makeshift kitchen on the other side, a small table, already set and adorned with some dishes of food Smokey couldn't identify yet. As Pooh made his way to the kitchen, Smokey couldn't help but notice Pooh's round little bear butt, wiggling as he sashayed to the stove. Smokey tried not to stare, but he found it pleasing to watch, and caught himself wishing he could touch it. He put the thought out of his mind and returned to his checklist.

"You just go right ahead and do whatever it is that you wanted to do, I will finish getting our supper ready" Pooh cheerfully exclaimed. "Everything should be just dandy anyways, Rabbit and Owl are always helping me with things like that, as I have not-very-big-brain and not good with that stuff."

"No problem Pooh, this should only take a few minutes." Smokey ran over the essentials, somewhat hurrying because he was getting quite hungry. Most aspects of the house passed muster, save for a few borderline structural issues that didn't need attention right away, but perhaps in a year it could become more critical. He could see the influence of Pooh's friends, having seen their places, there was even a fire extinguisher with the note "FRON RABITT" stuck to it. Smokey breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad he didn't have to tell Pooh there was anything seriously wrong with his home.

"Oh Mr. Smokey? I got all our treats ready to eat. Are you finished over there?" Pooh hollered.

"Just finished sir, everything looks good, you might wanna have that support beam fixed sometime next year but otherwise you're good to go."

"Oh goodness, I'm glad my house won't burn down then. Come join me for this sweet hunny feast!" Pooh excitedly exclaimed.

Smokey came to sit down and see what was for dinner, and while unusual, it looked and smelled amazing. The peculiar thing was that just about everything was seasoned or covered in honey in some way. Honey roasted meats, sweet potatoes with a honey drizzle, cornbread with a coating of honey already on, even a delicious honey mead to drink (which really helped soothe Smokey's nerves after a long day of work). Smokey quickly reached the conclusion that this cute little bear really really really loves honey. Pooh was even eating it straight from a large jar at the table by the time they'd finished everything else.

The honey-themed feast had left the two bears feeling very relaxed. A certain tension had lifted in the Pooh house. Smokey did still have an eye on the window, where he saw the sun setting, it would be getting dark soon.

"Well this was just lovely Mr. Pooh, but I should really start heading to my hotel..."

"Oh dear, can't you stay just a bit longer?" Pooh pleaded "It's time for the after-supper-lie-down, and I would so like to share it with you, my new bear friend. Please?" Pooh shot him a blushing expression and Smokey found himself unable to refuse a face like that.

Pooh took him by the paw and led him to a small couch in the corner maybe the size of a human loveseat, and bid Smokey to get on first.

"I'm too big though Pooh, I'll take up the whole thing!"

"Don't worry, I have an idea" Pooh smiled innocently.

Smokey went ahead, taking his boots off and laying on the seat, and indeed his body took up the whole length and then some, his head on one armrest and his foot paws on the other. No sooner had he reached this position that Pooh hopped up on top of Smokey, flopping down on his chest face first, nuzzling into Smokey's dark brown fur. Pooh hummed happily with satisfaction, his warm little body pressing down into his partner.

Smokey thought he might have opposed this at first but found himself enjoying this impromptu cuddle, feeling no desire to resist. Something deep inside Smokey felt right about it, and he remembered why. There was an old bear-kin tradition of snuggling up for a nap with family or friends after a meal, but Smokey hadn't done this kind of thing since he was a young cub, and after losing his parents in the wildfire, never got the opportunity again. 

So Smokey made the most of the situation and just went with the flow, as his new friend seems to do all the time. He put his arms around Pooh and hugged him close, feeling a tingling happiness wash over. He had to admit to himself that secretly this was something he desperately wanted to happen, and now as though by a silent wish being granted, here he was, embracing a cute little bear and letting himself feel fondness for the first time in ages.

Another sensation began to rise as he savored the closeness, a tingling and swelling in his jeans. He hadn't ever thought it possible, but here Smokey was, finding himself attracted sexually to a male. Maybe it was because Pooh was a bear that he found this working for him, as he'd never felt this way about any human man, although women had been desirable before. Smokey saw so few bears that he wouldn't know really how his attraction for them worked. This was certainly a revelation though, and it felt so nice to discover it this way.

Smokey wasn't sure that Pooh felt the same way though, though the pure affection he felt as Pooh cuddled on top of him made him feel like maybe there was something there. Smokey stroked Pooh's back with his paw, even south of the shirt, feeling Pooh's warmth all the way down to his round bear tush. It was soft in his hand and the feeling of it excited him, making Smokey's pants bulge pulse with desire. Pooh's head was just below Smokey's face, so Smokey leaned down and rubbed against it with his snout, inhaling Pooh's distinct scent. There was even a hint of honey mixed in with that natural bear scent.

Pooh began to squirm a little, letting out a little something like a purr. His little paws also began to explore Smokey's firm muscular chest, massaging the fur he laid upon. His chubby legs also moved on their own, one of them brushing over the tentpole that Smokey's jeans crotch had become. A curious foot paw began to move back and forth over that hill, stimulating it even more.

The little orange bear craned his face up to meet Smokey's gaze. "Oh bother, it seems there's something alive in your pants Mr. Smokey...I didn't know you liked me that much..."

If Smokey's face wasn't covered in fur he'd be beet red. "Oh I do like you very much Pooh, no one has made me feel like this, no bear, no boy either..."

Pooh beamed up at him. "I like you very much too Smokey, I'm so happy you're here." Pooh's face got a new look to it, a kind of flirty expression "You just go ahead and do whatever feels natural..."

Smokey didn't hesitate. He tilted his muzzle down and to the side, kissing Pooh right then, pressing his warm mouth into Pooh's, their tongues playfully lapping at each other in a wet embrace. Pooh reached up and stroked Smokey's face, breathing deep of his natural musk through his little round nose.

As they embraced, Smokey could feel something start to poke him in the belly as Pooh squirmed in pleasure on top of him. Pooh's penis must be coming out of its sheathed hiding place, growing hard as it rubbed up and down Smokey's soft tummy fur. Smokey reached down and took hold of it, feeling a satisfying handful of warm cock in his hand. It was bigger than he thought it would be for a bear his size, not unlike the size an average human man might have, and about the same shape (like himself he thought, an oddity of sentient fur-kin biology was often the homo sapien features that pop up frequently).

Smokey's other arm was wrapped around Pooh, pulling him closer and feeling his body all over, even reaching down to massage his butt freely now. Smokey felt tempted to explore further in but didn't want to move too fast, it was his first time with a male and this was still very new to him. The excitement and nervousness went hand in hand, and Smokey didn't want to ruin an otherwise perfect moment with a careless move.

Pooh slid down slightly and craned his head around Smokey's neck, kissing and nibbling below and to the right of his chin. Smokey moaned in a way he never had before, no one had ever done this to him, and it stimulated his whole body in a way that made him tremble. Smokey could tell immediately that Pooh must be an experienced and attentive lover, something he wouldn't have guessed from the child-like levity he exhibited the rest of the time. You never know what someone is really like in bed until you're there, Smokey mused to himself. 

Pooh continued to slide himself lower on Smokey's body, kissing his chest as he descended, stopping briefly at Smokey's navel to nuzzle, making the big brown bear squirm and giggle at Pooh's tickling snout. A little lower Pooh went, until he was sitting on Smokey's legs, and pawing at the pants, pulling away the belt and button and starting on the zipper.

"Well now let's see the sausage you've got in there for me, my big beastie..." Pooh playfully remarked as the zipper he had been struggling with gave way, and with no underwear in the way, freeing Smokey's large erect cock from its confinement. "Oh boy!" he exclaimed, "I wonder if you've got some 'hunny' for me..." he said with a ravenous expression, stroking the shaft with his paws. Smokey looked concerned but Pooh quickly added "Don't worry dear friend, I'm not gonna eat it, I just wanna taste it..."

Pooh ran his tongue around the head of it, making it throb hard as he teased it. Smokey's breathing became heavy and hoarse, and as Pooh's warm wet mouth descended to take in the head of his cock, Smokey let out a purring moan. His mouth bobbed up and down, taking in a little more with every stroke. Pooh showed no sign of stopping this progress, taking Smokey's member deeper and deeper, filling his partner with tingling hot pleasure. The big bear was shocked at how much of that dick Pooh was able to take for his size, showing no sign of gagging, it seemed to just slide even down his throat a little without difficulty. Pooh slurped away at it, the shaft disappearing more than halfway every time, his soft paw pads rubbing the rest near the base. 

Smokey couldn't help but gyrate in response, pushing his hips upward to meet Pooh's bobbing. Pooh didn't seem to mind at all, and continued with more speed and vigor as Smokey fucked Pooh's mouth from below. He knew he could probably cum if he wanted to, but tried to hold off, he didn't want this to be over that soon, wanting only to stay in this moment for as long as possible.

After a bit of this Pooh came up for air, his smiling mouth wet with spit. "You taste good Mr. Smokey Bear" he gasped as he licked his lips "I got just a smackeral of pre out of you, so I must be doing it right, it's been a long time since I had a special friend."

"Too long for me too, honey boy. C'mere, my turn." Smokey reached down and picked Pooh up by his armpits back up to his face, kissing him wetly. He sat up against the couch arm and picked Pooh up higher, resting him atop the couch cushions so that his crotch would be at Smokey's face level. Smokey leaned in and kissed the head of it, marveling at how attractive it looked, a humble but not small length but having a pleasing girth to it. Smokey stroked the shaft with his paw hand, slowly and carefully sliding his mouth around the head and shaft. 

This was a whole new experience for Smokey, as he'd never had a dick in his mouth before. He had never even considered putting someone in there even! But he found himself wanting it and liking it, so this newfound growth of his identity was born in a moment of pure bliss. Pooh's thick cock filled his mouth in such a satisfying way as he slid it further in, cautious not to let his teeth scrape it. He could feel Pooh's pulse with his tongue, quick and virile, as he moved his head forward and back. Pooh's soft moans made Smokey feel good that he could please his new partner like this.

Smokey kept going a little deeper every few strokes until he found he could take just about all of it, even all the way to the hilt it only barely touched the back of his throat. This is easy, he thought, so he got a little more ambitious. He sped up the movement, slurping up and down the shaft, taking it all like he was getting face-fucked. He wanted to find out if he could make Pooh cum like this. Pooh reached down with a paw and petted Smokey's head and round ears, pulling him as his blowjob took him to a new realm of feeling.

Smokey got even more adventurous a minute later, reaching up with a finger behind Pooh Bear's balls, looking for something new. He found a soft bare bear hole, and rubbed it with his fingertip. He detected no signs of protest, so he pushed a little bit and it gave with little pressure, letting him into the hot soft flesh. Smokey couldn't believe what he was doing, but he was so far gone into the throes of lust that he didn't care, it felt good and right and he was happy with that. He probed Pooh's soft anus with the finger, sliding just a bit deeper, little by little. His mind was filled with the tempting desire to fuck that hole, and wondered if he would fit. It was the hottest thing he'd thought of in a long time, maybe ever.

Pooh moaned and squirmed louder now, his body tightening in response to all this. "Oh, oh, oh, yes indeed, oh...OHHHH!" He cried out primally as he exploded in Smokey's mouth, shooting spurts of hot jizz before Smokey pulled away in response. Pooh's cum on his tongue was sweet like honey as well as the saltiness that was expected, the rest of it splattering on his cheek. Smokey smiled upward at Pooh sheepishly as he swallowed the bit he had taken in, with a little laugh as he pawed at his face.

"Oh bother, seems I've made a mess of things!" Pooh mused. He slid down to stand in Smokey's lap, leaning forward and licking his own cum off Smokey's muzzle before kissing him again. "Heehee I taste good too!"

"Yeah ya do." Smokey's hand was still reaching between Pooh's legs, his finger still playing with the inside of his hot little ass. Only one thing was running through his mind, and he wanted it more than anything. "I wanna get inside there, is that okay? Do you want me that way...can I even fit?" Smokey worried suddenly.

Pooh giggled, "Oh I think that'll do nicely in there, and I'd like that very much, handsome. You'll have to fetch the bottle of slippery stuff from the kitchen cupboard, Rabbit gave me that cause I'm always getting stuck in things. It works for this too!" 

Smokey got up and crossed the cottage room, his big bear meat still sticking straight out from his open pants. It took only a moment to spot the bottle Pooh spoke of, as it bore a conspicuous handwritten label: SLIPERY STUPH (The P's were both backwards). He hurried back to the couch, sliding off his jeans all the way as he went, revealing his thick muscular legs. Pooh was already getting ready, standing on the couch cushions and bending forward over the back of the seat, wiggling his ass playfully, expectantly. 

Smokey opened the bottle and poured a little on his hand to see, finding it to be some kind of vegetable based oil. It was quite slick though, and seemed up to the task ahead. Smokey applied it to his member, greasing it thoroughly. He then parted Pooh's butt cheeks with one hand and poured some on his hole. With that same finger he'd used before, he probed the tight orifice, lubricating it as slowly and carefully possible. Pooh's breathing became heavy, he was already enjoying this ass-play. Smokey took his time with Pooh, going a little deeper every time, adding more oil now and then, until his finger slid in and out with little difficulty.

His big dick however, would be another thing entirely. Smokey got in position to mount little Pooh, rubbing the head of himself up and down the crack between the cheeks, feeling the oil slicked fur with it, it made him throb even harder. He took aim at the hole, rubbing against it with light pressure. "You ready cutie?" 

Pooh could only moan out the words, his voice still bliss-drunk from his own recent cumming, "Please, oh yes please, put it in me..."

Smokey did as he was told, with a firm slow push the tip pressed Pooh's anus open, giving way to the penis head while still squeezing it in a hot grip. "Ooh!" Pooh crooned as Smokey slid it in, going a little deeper with every slow stroke. Pooh was right, he did fit, if only barely, it was a good thing he wasn't any bigger around than this. Smokey rubbed Pooh's back with one hand and had a gentle grip on his hip with the other, entering further and further. Halfway now, which would have been good enough to feel divine, Smokey continued to push, feeling little resistance from his lovely partner. Three-quarters of the way! Impressive to be sure, he wasn't sure how Pooh could take this much with no sign of pain. Smokey gently pushed further still, finding a place inside he could go no further, but with only an inch of himself still protruding from Pooh's stretched hole.

Pooh sighed and relaxed a little, adjusting to having so much of his lover in him right now. "Oh now that does feel nice, you fill me up so good. Gimme more, faster, oh yes..."

Smokey was pleased he hadn't hurt his beautiful partner, so he grabbed Pooh by the hips and began to gently fuck him, just like he wanted. The big bear assumed a gentle but regular pace as he pushed in and out of Pooh's hot tush, the insides massaging his hard cock with every stroke. Pooh moaned happily with every pump, savoring every part of the experience. 

I feel so close to him, so intimately connected, Smokey thought to himself. Pooh's been so kind to me, I feel like I could just be with him, and never feel lonely again. Smokey definitely felt something more than lust for Winnie the Pooh, and it thrilled him to feel something so pure, even while engaged in a sultry act like this. 

He didn't linger too long on these thoughts though, and again focused on the act of lovemaking. Smokey fucked Pooh a little faster now, making Pooh's chubby bits jiggle as his hips slapped into Pooh's ass over and over with a fur-muted clap every time. The small bear even pressed himself back against Smokey in time with his thrusts, trying to take as much of him as he could.

The hard dick was definitely pressing upon Pooh's prostate, and the results were becoming clear. As he got fucked harder and harder he shuddered with a different kind of orgasm, and moaned loud again, a little cum dripping out from Pooh's still somewhat engorged rod. 

As Pooh came again his ass tightened around Smokey, which only made him press harder with even more zeal. He fucked him hard now, not holding back at all, totally lost in the throes of primal lust. Pooh held the couch tightly as the big bear plunged in and out of him, seeking release.

Smokey would feel it building, tightening in his balls, a growing burning sensation inside. He kept his wild pace as he let it build and build. Soon he felt ready to burst, that incomparable sensation, and with one last grand thrust and groan, exploded inside Pooh's tight hot insides. His cock convulsed over and over with a pulse all its own, pumping Pooh full of hot wet bear cum. He couldn't recall ever cumming this hard, his whole body shaking with each shot of jism. 

Smokey slid his still rock hard member out of Pooh's now thoroughly stretched hole, white semen dripping from the breach. He stood panting, weak in the knees from the impact of sensation, hot and sweating through his fur. Pooh did a little turn and admired Smokey's manhood, and seeing that cum was still dripping from the tip, put his mouth up to it to catch some. He even put his mouth around the head and sucked, wanting more of the salty fluid, not caring where it had been a moment before. Smokey moaned at having his super-sensitive cockhead sucked right after cumming, surprised again at how lusty and unfiltered his partner was.

Smokey was so hot and short of breath that he collapsed on the couch next to Pooh, his body totally limp from the experience. His mind swam fuzzily, his brain flooded with serotonin, so he just sat back and let the euphoria wash over him. Pooh snuggled right up to him, nuzzling his soft orange head against Smokey's neck, purring softly. It was a perfect moment that Smokey never wanted to end. They stayed like this for some time.

By the time Smokey regained his wits, he looked up and saw no light coming in through any of the windows, it had gotten quite dark outside. He wondered for a moment how he would find his way back to the truck, as the path back to the Robin's house was winding and uneven. Smokey's night-vision wasn't what it used to be.

It was almost like Pooh could read his mind. "Oh you should just stay the night here, I wouldn't bother trying to get back to the farm at this hour. I would love it if you would stay with me."

It warmed Smokey's heart to hear that. "Okay Pooh Bear, I'd rather stay with you too." He kissed him again and they got up together.

They bathed themselves a bit to clean up and get ready for bed. Pooh's bed was somewhat too small for both of them, so Pooh thought deep thoughts for a moment and had an idea. They instead built a nest of blankets and pillows on the big rug. After they both shared another smackeral of honey for dessert, they curled up in the blankets on the floor together, Smokey being the big bear spoon that held Pooh close to him. They drifted off to sleep quite quickly as a warm round bundle of bear.

Smokey's phone alarm woke them bright and early, he still had a flight to make it to. Pooh produced some honey-wheat muffins for a quick breakfast, as Smokey didn't have time to tarry.

He did want to have a proper farewell though. Smokey got on his knees so he could hold Pooh in his arms, kissing him and squeezing him tightly. "I don't want to go, not really, but I have to get back home. I'll miss you sweet Pooh, I'm very fond of you and you've made me very happy. I haven't felt that way for a long time."

Pooh teared up a little. "I'm so glad you came, and that I make you happy. I'm very happy too, and I will miss you..." Pooh reached down and stroked Smokey's crotch "...all of you," he giggled. "Will I ever see you again Mr. Smokey the Bear?" He asked serenely.

"I want to come back, and I travel for work sometimes, but I don't know when exactly...do you have a phone or anything? How will I let you know I'm coming?" Smokey worried about arriving unannounced.

"No need to worry about any of that dear Smokey, you are welcome back any time you can, any time at all. And when I see you again, I will greet you just as though you were expected right then and there!" Pooh grinned.

"I'll look forward to that day." Smokey smiled back at him, and gave Pooh another slow passionate kiss before getting to his feet, "Only you could start a fire in my heart." It was hard to make himself walk out that door. 

Walking back past the other houses, the other fur-kin were up to their morning routines, and each greeted him with a wave as he passed, showing no sign of the implication it made that Smokey had obviously spent the night at Pooh's house. It gave Smokey some tiny clue how things really work in this town, not everything being as it seems on the surface.

As the big bear hiked back up the narrow path back out of the Hundred Acre Wood, he mused to himself about how surreal the last 24 hours had been. The fire safety inspections had been the least peculiar thing about it, considering how he'd just spent the preceding evening. Not only had he met a fascinating and sexy new friend, he had discovered new things about himself, giving birth to a whole new side of his identity as a person and sexual being. With such pleasure and simplicity, it had been truly transcendental for him. That he could be attracted to, and even maybe fall in love with another male being, was a revelation, and he was excited for all the possibilities it could hold for the future.

One thing he knew for certain was that he definitely wanted to come back to see Pooh again, as soon as he could manage. It wasn't just some fling to him, his feelings for Pooh were real and he felt strongly that he wanted more of Pooh in his life someday. He even fantasized about what it would be like to live in The Hundred Acre Wood himself so he could be close to Pooh. It would be a simpler life, that much was obvious. But on some level Smokey craved that notion of an uncomplicated existence. Pooh lived his life that way, with all the unnecessary things removed, simply going about matters with a simplistic wisdom, even without an abundance of intelligence. Smokey even mused that Pooh could effortlessly become some kind of Eastern philosophical sage if he wanted to without even trying.

Smokey the Bear daydreamed about all the new and exciting possibilities that lay before him all throughout his journey home. He felt like a new bear, young again even, and nothing would ever be quite the same again.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was undertaken as a writing exercise to jump start my other attempts at professional writing. The idea was randomly found, and I undertook it practically on a dare from my partner, but found it to be a most stimulating project that really came together nicely. It went so well that I intend to create other fanfics, so stay tuned!
> 
> Editor credit to OctoberStar who helped me immensely with this project <3


End file.
